GAO Reports - 2018
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2018 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Security: Significant Progress Made, but CDC Needs to Take Further Action to Resolve Control Deficiencies and Improve Its Program (GAO-19-70) (Dec. 20, 2018). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Protecting the Electric Grid from Geomagnetic Disturbances (GAO-19-98) (Dec. 19, 2018). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Improve Implementation of Federal Approach to Securing Systems and Protecting against Intrusions (GAO-19-105) (Dec. 18, 2018). * Open Data: Treasury Could Better Align USAspending.gov with Key Practices and Search Requirements (GAO-19-72) (Dec. 13, 2018). * Emergency Communications: Office of Emergency Communications Should Take Steps to Help Improve External Communications (GAO-19-171) (Dec. 12, 2018). * Information Technology: Implementation of Recommendations Is Needed to Strengthen Acquisitions, Operations, and Cybersecurity (GAO-19-275T) (Dec. 12, 2018). * Information Technology: Agencies Need Better Information on the Use of Noncompetitive and Bridge Contracts (GAO-19-63) (Dec. 11, 2018). * Cybersecurity:Federal Agencies Met Legislative Requirements for Protecting Privacy When Sharing Threat Information (GAO-19-114R) (Dec. 6, 2018). * Fraud Risk Management: OMB Should Improve Guidelines and Working-Group Efforts to Support Agencies' Implementation of the Fraud Reduction and Data Analytics Act (GAO-19-34) (Dec. 4, 2018). November * Tribal Broadband: FCC Should Undertake Efforts to Better Promote Tribal Access to Spectrum (GAO-19-75) (Nov. 14, 2018). * Information Security: OPM Has Implemented Many of GAO's 80 Recommendations, but Over One-Third Remain Open (GAO-19-143R) (Nov. 13, 2018). * Information Technology: Departments Need to Improve Chief Information Officers' Review and Approval of IT Budgets (GAO-19-49) (Nov. 13, 2018). October * Weapon Systems Cybersecurity: DOD Just Beginning to Grapple with Scale of Vulnerabilities(GAO-19-128) (Oct. 9, 2018). * Tribal Broadband: FCC's Data Overstate Access, and Tribes Face Barriers Accessing Funding (GAO-19-134T) (Oct. 3, 2018). September * Tribal Broadband: Few Partnerships Exist and the Rural Utilities Service Needs to Identify and Address Any Funding Barriers Tribes Face (GAO-18-682) (Sept. 28, 2018). * Information Technology: SSA Has Improved Acquisitions and Operations, but Needs to Fully Address the Role of Its Chief Information Officer (GAO-18-703T) (Sept. 27, 2018). * Identity Theft: Strengthening Taxpayer Authentication Efforts Could Help Protect IRS Against Fraudsters (GAO-18-702T) (Sept. 26, 2018) * Science and Technology: Considerations for Maintaining U.S. Competitiveness in Quantum Computing, Synthetic Biology, and Other Potentially Transformational Research Areas (GAO-18-656) (Sept. 26, 2018). * Cybersecurity: Office of Federal Student Aid Should Take Additional Steps to Oversee Non-School Partners' Protection of Borrower Information (GAO-18-518) (Sept. 17, 2018). * Electronic Health Records: Clear Definition of the Interagency Program Office's Role in VA's New Modernization Effort Would Strengthen Accountability (GAO-18-696T) (Sept. 13, 2018). * Positive Train Control: Most Railroads Expect to Request an Extension, and Substantial Work Remains Beyond 2018 (GAO-18-692T) (Sept. 13, 2018). * Broadband Internet: FCC's Data Overstate Access on Tribal Lands (GAO-18-630) (Sept. 7, 2018). * High-Risk Series: Urgent Actions Are Needed to Address Cybersecurity Challenges Facing the Nation (GAO-18-622) (Sept. 6, 2018). * Defense Infrastructure: Guidance Needed to Develop Metrics and Implement Cybersecurity Requirements for Utilities Privatization Contracts (GAO-18-558) (Sept. 4, 2018). August * 2020 Census: Continued Management Attention Needed to Address Challenges and Risks with Developing, Testing, and Securing IT Systems (GAO-18-655) (Aug. 30, 2018). * Data Protection: Actions Taken by Equifax and Federal Agencies in Response to the 2017 Breach (GAO-18-559) (Aug. 30, 2018). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Critical Actions Needed to Address Shortcomings and Challenges in Implementing Responsibilities (GAO-18-93) (Aug 2, 2018). July * Information Security: IRS Needs to Rectify Control Deficiencies That Limit Its Effectiveness in Protecting Sensitive Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-18-391) (July 31, 2018). * Information Security: Supply Chain Risks Affecting Federal Agencies (GAO-18-667T) (July 12, 2018). June * Information Technology: IRS Needs to Take Additional Actions to Address Significant Risks to Tax Processing (GAO-18-298) (June 28, 2018). * Artificial Intelligence: Emerging Opportunities, Challenges, and Implications for Policy and Research (GAO-18-644T) (June 26, 2018). * Bank Secrecy Act: Further Actions Needed to Address Domestic and International Derisking Concerns (GAO-18-642T) (June 26, 2018). * VA IT Modernization: Preparations for Transitioning to a New Electronic Health Record System Are Ongoing (GAO-18-636T) (June 26, 2018). * Freedom of Information Act: Agencies Are Implementing Requirements but Additional Actions Are Needed (GAO-18-365) (June 25, 2018). * Federal Research: Additional Actions Needed to Improve Licensing of Patented Laboratory Inventions (GAO-18-327) (June 19, 2018). * Cybersecurity Workforce: Agencies Need to Improve Baseline Assessments and Procedures for Coding Positions (GAO-18-466) (June 14, 2018). May * Emergency Communications: Increased Regional Collaboration Could Enhance Capabilities (GAO-18-379) (Apr. 26, 2018). * Small Unmanned Aircraft Systems: FAA Should Improve Its Management of Safety Risks (GAO-18-110) (May 24, 2018). * DOD Major Automated Information Systems: Adherence to Best Practices Is Needed to Better Manage and Oversee Business Programs (GAO-18-326) (May 24, 2018). * Data Center Optimization: Continued Agency Actions Needed to Meet Goals and Address Prior Recommendations (GAO-18-264) (May 23, 2018). * Information Technology: Continued Implementation of High-Risk Recommendations Is Needed to Better Manage Acquisitions Operations and Cybersecurity (GAO-18-566T) (May 23, 2018). * NASA Information Technology: Urgent Action Needed to Address Significant Management and Cybersecurity Weaknesses (GAO-18-337) (May 22, 2018). * Protecting Classified Information: Defense Security Service Should Address Challenges as New Approach Is Piloted (GAO-18-407) (May 14, 2018). April * Cybersecurity: DHS Needs to Enhance Efforts to Improve and Promote the Security of Federal and Private-Sector Networks (GAO-18-520T) (Apr. 24, 2018). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information System Controls (GAO-18-334R) (Apr. 5, 2018). March * Technology Assessment: Artificial Intelligence: Emerging Opportunities, Challenges, and Implications (GAO-18-142SP) (Mar. 28, 2018). * Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics Education: Actions Needed to Better Assess the Federal Investment (GAO-18-290) (Mar. 23, 2018). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Observations on the Covered Business Method Patent Review Program (GAO-18-451) (Mar. 20, 2018). * Border Security: Progress and Challenges with the Use of Technology, Tactical Infrastructure, and Personnel to Secure the Southwest Border (GAO-18-397T) (Mar. 15, 2018). * Customs and Border Protection: Automated Trade Data System Yields Benefits but Interagency Management Approach Is Needed (GAO-18-271) (Mar. 14, 2018). * Information Technology: Further Implementation of Recommendations Is Needed to Better Manage Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-18-460T) (Mar. 14, 2018). * Freedom of Information Act: Agencies Are Implementing Requirements but Need to Take Additional Actions (GAO-18-452T) (Mar. 13, 2018). * Freedom of Information Act: Federal Court Decisions Have Not Required the Office of Special Counsel to Initiate Disciplinary Actions for the Improper Withholding of Records (GAO-18-235R) (Mar. 13, 2018). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Assessment of the Covered Business Method Patent Review Program (GAO-18-320) (Mar. 12, 2018). * Cybersecurity Workforce: DHS Needs to Take Urgent Action to Identify Its Position and Critical Skill Requirements (GAO-18-430T) (March 7, 2018). * Electronic Health Information: CMS Oversight of Medicare Beneficiary Data Security Needs Improvement (GAO-18-210) (Mar. 6, 2018). February * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Additional Actions Are Essential for Assessing Cybersecurity Framework Adoption (GAO-18-211) (Feb. 15, 2018). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Electricity Suppliers Have Taken Actions to Address Electromagnetic Risks, and Additional Research Is Ongoing (GAO-18-67) (Feb. 7, 2018). * Cybersecurity Workforce: Urgent Need for DHS to Take Actions to Identify Its Position and Critical Skill Requirements (GAO-18-175) (Feb. 6, 2018). January * Next Generation 911: National 911 Program Could Strengthen Efforts to Assist States (GAO-18-252) (Jan. 31, 2018). * Small Business Research Programs: Agencies Need to Take Steps to Assess Progress Toward Commercializing Technologies (GAO-18-207) (Jan. 31, 2018). * Coast Guard Health Records: Timely Acquisition of New System Is Critical to Overcoming Challenges with Paper Process (GAO-18-363T) (Jan. 30, 2018). * Federal Buildings: GSA Should Establish Goals and Performance Measures to Manage the Smart Buildings Program (GAO-18-200) (Jan. 30, 2018). * Homeland Defense: Urgent Need for DOD and FAA to Address Risks and Improve Planning for Technology That Tracks Military Aircraft (GAO-18-177) (Jan. 18, 2018). * VA Health IT Modernization: Historical Perspective on Prior Contracts and Update on Plans for New Initiative (GAO-18-208) (Jan. 18, 2018). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Involve Chief Information Officers in Reviewing Billions of Dollars in Acquisitions (GAO-18-42) (Jan. 10, 2018). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2018